Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 December 2012
12:26 IKR. 12:26 I forget who... 12:26 I don't think we can do that anymore. 12:27 This was waaaaay back. 12:27 I don't have a crush on Fur, she's just the nicest person to me -_- 12:27 I think chathacks have made it a little different. 12:27 But also, I never kicked another admin. 12:27 ...I may've been tempted a few times, though. 12:27 lolol 12:27 Nyaw Z 12:27 YAY 12:27 JESSE 12:27 I kicked Shini once. 12:27 :P 12:27 Lol. 12:27 its back 12:28 And no fucks were given. 12:28 Ello Jesse. 12:28 Even copper ones? 12:28 it doesnt talk 12:28 I remember earlier today, after I kicked someone for blatantly spamming, they instantly came back on and said "HOW DARE YOU!" Oooh, look, the big bad noob is threatening me. 12:28 No copper fucks were given. 12:28 It is hosted on my PS3 ^_^ 12:28 The poor street urchins need them, you know... ;~; 12:28 silver ones were. 12:28 Isn't that cute, Fur? 12:28 Yay. 12:28 jk 12:28 Fucking. 12:28 And the classic... 12:28 fak u n ur jks, runing mah joi 12:28 "I wasn't spamming!" 12:29 http://logs.omegle.com/d889a1f lol 12:29 They always deny what they did. 12:29 When it's... Right. Fucking. There. 12:30 Lol, Pelly. 12:30 :< I smell the steak cooking. 12:30 Stupid bitch turned me into a cupcake :c 12:30 I took a sceenshot of someone doing such a thing, only it was on a blog. "I didn't use the f-word!" OH YES YOU DID. 12:30 And it's taunting me. 12:31 Lol. 12:31 :< I used to use that word so much. 12:31 I actually don't curse as much now that I'm older. 12:31 Sometimes, when my neighbours are cooking something nice, I feel like breaking into their house and stealing it ;n; 12:31 I think I was just a virgin with rage. 12:31 And the post where he used the word was RIGHT BELOW the one where he denied he said it. 12:31 Lol. 12:31 yup. 12:31 Pelly, you'd hate living near me. 12:31 We bake a lot. 12:31 Cookies, cakes, and pies. 12:32 Your windows would be smashed 12:32 Lol. 12:32 Any other guys here? 12:32 Your door would be broken 12:32 pelly counted. 12:32 Pelly did indeed 12:32 Wait, here it is. 12:32 Sad truth? The back door is sealed off because this house was broken into before we lived in it. 12:32 Sure is ghetto. 12:32 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ken%27s_Butthurt_Chronicles_-_Part_III 12:33 He later apologized for it. But still. 12:33 I told Business to add that :D 12:33 Yes you did. 12:33 Noice. 12:34 Well everyone, I'm logging for the rest of the night 12:34 Take it easy peeps. 12:34 Cheasl ;n; 12:34 Farewell. 12:34 Hi 12:35 CHEASL X PELLEH. 12:35 The Broken Glass Beast will taste Ken's blood tonight. 12:35 Fur 12:35 You're scaring m,e 12:35 me* 12:35 I'm pretty amused. 12:35 Or I'm just sadistic. 12:35 Well, it's a vampire. That's what it does. 12:35 Shini reminds me of an Easy Bake Oven for some reason. 12:36 It gets you to step on glass, and drinks your blood. 12:36 But what if the Glass Beast steps on glass, does it drink it's own blood, or is it a never ending chain of glass beasts licking other glass beasts blood? 12:36 I was about to say I hate stepping on glass 12:36 then I though. 12:36 WHO WOULD LIKE THAT!? 12:37 I guess a PO Box could, in theory, break the chain.. 12:37 The Glass Beast is made of glass. 12:37 So no, it doesn't get injured by stepping on glass. 12:37 You didn't pick up on the reference, did you Fur? 12:37 I did. 12:37 Oh yeah, what episode of what TV show was it from? 12:37 Spongebob. 12:37 Episode. 12:37 Procrastinaiom 12:38 Procrastination 12:38 No it's not Procrastnaintaimstaomt 12:38 I had to read The Tale of Orangeknight. And I laughed. 12:38 Ok Fur, if you're so clever, what was inside the package Spongebob recieved? 12:39 received* 12:40 night everyone :P 12:40 Time's up, Spongebob. 12:40 That scene gave me nightmares for DAYS. 12:40 I dunno why. 12:40 Gotta run the towels through the dryer. Again. 12:40 Brb. 12:41 Every day I'm wifin'. 12:42 Damn, Sloshy... 12:42 Jeff's Toothache. 12:42 Jeff's Jock Itch 12:43 Hey, you. 12:43 Happy Birthday. 12:43 out there all alone 12:43 ._.; 12:43 Damn it, fishy. 12:43 Who me? 12:43 Yes. 12:43 Jeff's Mouthful Of Novocaine. "Go to phebbbth." 12:43 It is your birthday, right? 12:43 Yup 12:43 Thought so. 12:43 Happy birfday. 12:43 Happy birthday Evra, you SLUT 12:43 That's the most annoying part about getting oral surgery. 12:44 The numbness. 12:44 Thank you 12:44 18 right 12:44 Yup 12:44 I ended up with soup all down the front of my shirt like some kind of retard because I couldn't feel my face. 12:44 Spent my birthday detoxing like a bitch 12:44 I don't know what I'll be doing for mine. 12:45 Besides raging about being old. 12:45 http://onetrickmytrick.deviantart.com/art/Scissors-343040554 12:45 G2G guys 12:45 Bye all. 12:45 What the hell. 12:45 I've put some strange things in my mouth, but scissors were never one of them. 12:45 Strangest thing to this date? An octopus. 12:46 giggidy 12:46 I put scissors in my mouth, but not like that, 12:46 Alright now I seriously have to go. 12:46 I always put scissors in my mouth... 12:46 Strange things in your mouth.. 12:46 Seeya, Boom. 12:46 Bye 12:46 ..."Bokom"? Seriously. I hate when I typo. 12:46 I like to try and cut my cheeks up ^w^ 12:46 I used to chew on my ex's hair when I got bored. 12:47 must have endeared you to him :v 12:47 Well, when we were still together. 12:47 But yeah. 12:47 ._.; Anyone who actually wants my company has to accept that I'm odd. 12:47 One of my ex's used to bite my nipple, since she was short and liked biting 12:48 I'm short and like biting. 12:48 And that's what was at face-level 12:48 I just usually go for necks. 12:48 I WANT A LOVER ;n; 12:48 Collarbonesss 12:48 I swear she did it on purpose... 12:48 Collarbones are sexy, 12:48 Yeah, that sounds about right, too, Nat. 12:48 Pelly, you have me ;D 12:48 Eh. I'm single again. 12:49 YESSS *hugs Cheasl* 12:49 I'm going to enjoy for a little while. 12:49 My last was a pushy jerk, so... 12:49 I'm enjoying my freedom. 12:49 wasn't he.. interested in dudes.... 12:49 I'm too much of a pushover. 12:49 Lol. 12:49 That was his excuse. 12:49 I found out he's talking to some other chick, now. 12:50 dick 12:50 I know. 12:50 I really don't care. 12:50 I cried like a bitch last night, 12:50 I kind of hope that Karma bites him in the ass one of these days. He was a liar the whole damned time. 12:50 :< 12:50 Personally, though... 12:50 I NEARLY cried in the ... "mall" today... 12:50 I think I can do better. 12:51 My mother wouldn't let me buy a garter ;n; 12:51 I love those things. 12:51 "YOU'RE 13! too young!" 12:51 I'm working my ass off prepping my appeal 12:51 I'm never too young to be sexy 12:51 Jailbait, much? 12:52 hehe 12:52 I remember when I was jailbait. 12:52 jailbait |ˈjālˌbāt| 12:52 noun [ treated as sing. or pl. ] informal 12:52 a young woman, or young women collectively, considered in sexual terms but under the age of consent. 12:52 When the dinosaurs roamed the earth. 12:52 I'm far from sexy... I just want to feel like it 12:52 And I had to wrestle a sabertooth tiger to get my dinner. 12:52 LOL 01:00 lolol 01:00 We haven't been THAT bad, have we? 01:00 idk 01:00 lemme check the logs 01:00 ;P I think I'm behaving. Somewhat. 01:00 Chat/Logs 01:01 I just checked, I see the part where I defined failbait.. 01:01 Fail @ FAILBAIT 01:01 Lol. 01:01 Nice. 2012 12 16